A Winged Moon
by NerissaRiniRayeMakoto
Summary: Humorous Romantic Adventure, Rei and Rini are taking over Oz while the mysterious Gundam is trying to become one of the Gundam PIolts. All is in chaos.
1. Character List

Characters and Age  
Serena 24  
Rini 21  
Rei 17  
Duo 19  
Quatre 22  
Heero 20  
Wu Fei 17  
Milliardo (Zechs) 21  
Treize 21  
Trowa 18  
Lady Une 34  
Lieutenant Noin 36  
Haruka 25  
Mitchiru 25  
Setsuna 34  
Ataru 14  
Zoisite 19  
Malachite (Kunzite) 20  
Nephrite 18  
Jadeite 14  
Darien 38  
Helios 15  
Relationships  
Quatre and Serena begin married  
Rei and Heero Meet after first battle  
Rini and Zechs (Milliardo) meet through Rini's brother  
Mitchiru and Helios Best Friends  
Darien and Setsuna known from childhood, have been betrothed, and married.  
Families  
Heero, Duo, and Serena \Yuy  
Treize and Rini \Kushrenada  
Rei and Wu Fei \Chang   
Zoisite, Malachite, Nephrite, and Jadeite \Barrol  
Darien and Helios \Ellusion 


	2. Chapter One

Gundam meeting  
  
Heero, Duo, Quatre, Trowa, and Wu Fei are in the control room of Quatre's mansion. They are sitting around a table talking about the next mission. Serena walks into the room and sits on Quatre's lap. He puts his arm around her waist and kisses her hand. She giggles and places her head on his shoulder. They began flirting. The only noise in the room is Serena's giggles and Quatre's whispers.  
"This does not concern her. This stupid woman should not be around." Wu Fei said, slamming his fist on the table.  
Serena jumps and gasps. "Well, I do declare. All I came in here to do is say that dinner is almost ready."   
"Did you cook?' asked Duo as he held his stomach.  
Serena walks over and slaps him across the face. "Braided baka."  
Serena leaves, the boys following with poor Duo rubbing the side of his face.  
  
Oz Meeting  
  
Serena bugged, unknown to Rei and Rini, the room earlier. Rei and Rini were throwing darts. On the dart broad is a picture of Treize (Rini's brother) and one of Wu Fei (Rei's brother), taped to it.  
" Does pork or ham come from pigs?" asked Rei to Rini.  
" Are you stupid! Beef comes from pigs."  
Treize comes in and sits next to Rini ruffling her hair.  
" Chicken is what comes from pork." He looks at the board. " I've always hated that board. Well, now, we need to move to better quarters because we have a new weapon against the Gundam's. We have one of their own rebuilt to fit our needs."  
Rini claps and jumps up with Rei following. Treize leads them out to the hanger. As they leave Rei sees a fly on the wall and hits it.  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
Dinner at Quatre's  
  
They are all sitting around the kitchen table eating THE CHEF'S cooked meal. Serena interrupts the discussion. She let out a soundless scream and held her ear. Her hand started shaking from shock. Quatre puts his arm around her shoulder and looks into her eyes. Making sure she was okay.  
"Sweet heart. Are you okay? You're shaking." He takes her hand and places it to his chest.  
She smiles. "I just have a really big migraine."  
Wu Fei snorts behind a laugh. "Women problems. Weak."  
She laughs as she walks out of the room glancing back to Wu Fei with an evil glare. Wu Fei looked back at his food without another word.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(  
  
The Rumafeller foundation (OZ) hanger  
  
Rei and Treize are looking on to the newest weapon in front of them. It was shaped like Wing - 0's but had two long katanas and a shield. It shown with scarlet and midnight blinding as it moved. Rei was looking at it with awe. Treize walked up to this new machine.  
"Rini, how do you like it so far?"  
The Gundam's head nodded. And swirled the sword around. "Treize, I love you it's great. What about Rei where's hers?"  
Rei laughs doubling over. "It's mine idiot. YOU can't fight at all."  
Rini moves the Gundam towards Rei. Treize walks towards Rini. "No, you can not harm Rei." Rei sticks her tongue out at Rini. "She did not do anything."  
Rini climbed out of the Gundam and walked to Treize. He smiled as Rini stopped. "You thoughtless brainless little good for nothin' piece of shit. How can you say that the weapon isn't mine? MINE!" She punches Treize in the stomach and walks away laughing.  
"Hagh...The bitch is back," Treize stood and yelled to her, "Why did you do that?"  
The only response was more laughing. Rei went to stand by Treize. "Well, you set yourself up for that one babe. She needs to have someone calm her down. Have fun." 


	3. Chapter Two

Battleground of Larin  
Wing - 0 and Shenlong walked into the deserted town. Pieces of buildings still were smoking from the battle. Wounded people were lying on the floor covering the snow with red. The last three of Oz were still somewhere here.  
"Wu Fei, can you see them?"  
"No, Quatre, Duo, and Trowa are up ahead. They found nothing."  
Wing - 0 took to the air searching for the last of the OZ army. At once another Gundam knocked Wing - 0 to the ground. Heero turned towards the new attacker. It was colored with blood and night. It swung at him, carefully dodging, Heero tried to contact Wu Fei. He was fighting someone for himself. Tallgeese was covering Wu Fei. Heero received another blow. Heero tried to get up, but couldn't the new Gundam hit him again. The new Gundam held its sword back coming for another hit, but was interrupted by Darien and his Gundam. The new weapon sliced through him quicker then Heero could see. Darien's head flew to the air splaying blood everywhere. Heero stood up and unsheathed his sword.  
"I would not fight if I were you. You just seen what I did to your friend now BACK OFF." Her voice rang through the soundless night.  
  
  
Wing 0 went into the air. Heero went to see the others. Why is it so quite here? Where are they? As soon as Wu Fei thought this, a screen flashed in front of him. It showed a Gundam coming into view from the trees behind him. It was OZ-00MS. Wu Fei turned around and shot Dragons Claw at Tallgeese. It blocked the attack and ran at Shenlong, gun aiming at Wu Fei's chest. They fought until Wu Fei heard a voice and ran after it. Tallgeese following in pursuit.  
"I said BACK OFF."  
Wu Fei went behind the Gundam. Tallgeese moved into the shadows. "Rei? Rei get out of that Gundam NOW!"  
She turned around and waved. Heero got up and called for the others. "Hello, Wuffie."  
"Don't call me that. Get out of that machine now."  
"No it's mine. You can't make me."  
"NOW!"  
"Fine keep your shirt on." The door in the back opened. And Rei came out, sticking her tongue out. She turned and looked behind her at the four Gunduams coming slashing Aeries and Libra everywhere. "Tell them to stop killing my army."  
He nodded. And a voice screamed at them. "NO way shall I have the enemy survive."  
"Oh well Wuffie, I guess I still get to have fun." Rei jumps off her Gundam and falls to the snow.  
"Rei get up and go home. You are not allowed to fight. You are a girl. You should be at home trying to find a husband or sewing something."  
A voice was heard behind them. "Women are only allowed to sew and find husbands! I think that is rather degrading. I killed twelve Oz soldiers today, yet I am a woman."  
The owner's voice came out of a silver Gundam. She wore a silver and black Senshi suit, laughing at them. She had a mask on her face that made impossible to tell who she was. She smiled while saying, "There is no harm in a woman fighting is there Wu Fei."  
"Yes there is, women have no strength and are to be at home and never even go near a Gundam or any kind of weapon."  
Rei stood and looked at her side. She looked at her brother and waved. "I must be going. They need me at the base. My friend's brother is having 'a bit' of a problem with her. Good bye my dear WEAK brother." At that she jumped into her Gundam and left. Wu Fei stunned yet impressed by her, went back to looking at his new problem, this new female amongst their ranks.  
"How do we know that you are with us in our fight with Oz.?" Heero questioned as he walked around her.  
"You do not have to trust me. You can stay up all night wondering if I am going to find and kill you, but I won't."  
Wu Fei and Quatre walked back to their Gundams and left. Duo looked at the girl and laughed. He slapped her bottom and left. The girl tried to run after him and kill Duo, but Trowa caught her by the waist and threw her to the ground. "You will not follow us. We do not need your 'help'. Now go home and be a good little girl."  
She tried to get up, but Heero put his foot to her chest and slammed her to the ground. "Fine. I'll be a good little girl and go home. No need to help you selfish brats." At that Heero and Trowa walked back to their Gundams and left as well. The girl took off her mask and kicked snow off of the headless Darien. Serena then looked into the sky as three Oz carriers began to land. She ran to the bushes and hid behind them.  
The carriers landed, splaying snow and bits of burning wood. A man and a woman stepped out. The female brushed her long pink hair back and laughed. "Treize I thought you guys did better then this." She laughed again.  
The man Treize pushed her into the snow and laughed. The girl got mad and tackled him to the ground. She shoved snow into his mouth and kicked snow into his face. She turned around and walked to the head of Darien. Treize brushed of the snow and threw an ice ball at the back of the girl's head. "Rini, you are a rotten brat."  
She got up and faced him. "A BRAT. OH my how terrible. I'm a brat." Rini pulled fake tears and started to pelt her brother with snowballs. Treize, never wanting to lose, threw some back.  
After some time, a woman came out holding papers. "TREIZE KUSHRENADA. You stop this instant. Get in here and Rini you should be trying to find remains."  
"SO." The two siblings replied.  
"I'm sorry Lady Une that I do not fulfill my duties by having a bit of fun," stated Treize.  
Une stepped off the walkway and handed Treize the papers and walked back in. Treize looked to his sister, laughed, and followed Lady Une into the ship.  
"Stupid Une, ruining my fun," at that Rini walked around carrying a glittering box. She bent down and picked up Darien's head. She laughed and placed the head in the box. "What a pity. Stupid human men, thinking they could defeat my brother."  
She walked all around the battleground picking up small clumps of body and blood covered snow. She stopped once in front of a man she called Tim. Rini kicked him and laughed while she dragged him to the carrier ship. As soon as Tim and Rini entered the ship it lifted off and they flew to the south.  
Serena walked out of the bushes and watched the ships go. She ran back to her Gundam, breathing hard. What is she going to do with those pieces? Why did she kick that guy? Asking questions Serena climbed into her Gundam and headed for home. 


	4. Chapter Three

Back at the OZ Base  
  
Rei and Treize were sternly looking at Rini. While Tim sat in a chair huddled and shaking uncontrollably.   
"HOW COULD YOU?! You know he is injured," yelled Rei.  
"He wanted me to give him mouth to mouth," she yelled back.  
"SO WHAT."  
"WELL, if your army wasn't so weak."  
"Why you dirty filthy son of a…"   
"Hey calm down you two," spoke up Treize but not in time for Rei had just hit Rini with a solid punch right into Rini's nose. Rini tackles Rei to the ground both are punching each other. Cursing up a storm the both fall down the stairs still beating on one another. Treize grabs a hold of Rini while Milliardo takes hold of Rei.  
"That's enough you two," reasoned Treize  
"Agreed," stated Milliardo.  
"We were going to stop soon," Rei commented as she wiped blood from the side of her face.  
Rini jerked away from her brother and turned around holding her nose, "Rei that hurt."  
"I know."  
"You two should stop fighting here and fight out there against the Gundam's." Treize replied scolding the two.  
"Well, Rei lets go play some DARTS," Rini replied with fire attached.  
"Fine, with me," they walked off laughing and talking.  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
A Few Days Later  
  
The Gundam pilots are sitting around their table again. Duo has his face in his hands and is mumbling to himself. Heero was playing numbly pegs. Quatre and Trowa were playing chess. Wu Fei was throwing knives at a picture of Rei on the wall.  
"Why does she torture me all the time?" Wu Fei complained, "She treats me like I'm younger then her."  
"Wu Fei, don't worry." Duo replied as he lifted his head. He took the knife away from Heero and placed it into a sheath by his side. Heero looked at him and then put his head down and slept. Serena walks in with a package in her hands.  
"You guys look tired. Why aren't you asleep."  
"Because, sweetheart we need to work and make sure no Oz teams attack." Quatre said as he got up and put his arms around her waist. She giggled.  
"Are they going to attack soon?"  
"Serena, we will go to bed in a few minutes. Sweetheart, what is that?"  
"A package, someone sent this to you guys"  
Serena puts the wrapped box on the table. Heero lifts his head and looks at the package. Wu Fei opened it and just stared.  
"What is it Wu Fei?" Serena replies.  
"Darien." He pulls out a severed head. He turned it around and made the lifeless eyes face Serena. Bits of dried blood falls from his torn neck and onto the table. His pale skin was so tight on his face that if he smiled right now it would rip to pieces. His hair was bedraggled and blood coated.  
Serena took one look at it and threw up. She passed out a few seconds later. Quatre picked her up and carried her out. "I'll be right back."  
"That's not all of it. There are pieces of body and a note." Wu Fei took out a piece of blooded paper and opened it. "It says S.W.A.K. and a riddle."  
Heero takes the letter and reads it. He laughs and places it on the table. Wu Fei, Duo, and Trowa looked at Heero. Heero's face went cold and he glared back at them. "I know this is an OZ letter, but I don't know the writer. It's female though. At least I hope it is."  
Quatre walked up behind Heero. "Why do you hope that?"  
Heero laugh his malicious laugh again. "Because, it smells like a woman and the writing is very feminine."  
Quatre nodded and sat next to Wu Fei, "Well, what a lovely gift. We now know what happened to Darien. I think we need to find out who this colorful character is that sent him to us."  
The men all agreed and went to studying the pieces to see if the person left some sort of clue as to how he or she is. Heero went on reading the letter and writing notes.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
Treize and Rini's home  
  
Treize is sitting on the courtyard fountain with a sunbird lying by his side. He sat there not caring that his silk overcoat was slinking into the crystal water. He sat there playing with a ribbon. Rini walks out with her blue velvet robe trailing behind. She looked concerned. A white Siberian tiger, Codi, followed closely behind.  
Rini's eyes were frosted over to pale silver. She sat in front of her brother and placed a hand on his. "What's wrong? You haven't moved since we came home."  
He looked up at her, hair falling from his face. He gave a small smile and looked back at the water. "Do you remember what you said a few days ago?"  
She looked startled for a second and then went to looking concerned. "No, what?"  
He spoke so softly that she had to lean in to here him. "You said that you thought we could do better then we did."  
"So"  
He looked up at her then, the smallest hint of anger showing in his eyes. "You were right. We should be doing better. It is only six against us. We should have killed the Gundams by now, or at least found their base."  
Treize stood up and walked over to a huge birdcage and opened the door. The sunbird glided over and walked into the cage. He closed it and hit the cages wall. Pieces off it fell to the ground. Treize sat in front of it looking at the sky. Rini walked to him and sat next to Treize. "I know that you are doing this to just say something, for I found the base a long time ago, what is really wrong?"  
Treize looked at her and smiled, "I do not mean to yell at you. I am frustrated by the fact that you are so much a fighter and killer, and I just sit back and watch. You sent pieces of people out to the Gundams and I allowed it. A person your age should be looking at people as potential friends and not potential meat piles. I feel that I should be teaching you ethics and manners. It seems I made you grow up to be some sort of monster."  
"And it's a problem."  
He looked down at her. His face showing that piece of rage people get when they past mad. "It is, that's why I am going to help it somehow," His face smoothed over covering his anger, "With your consent of course."  
She nodded and laid her head on his shoulder and fell asleep. He put his hand on her head. Treize picked her up and walked into the house, stopping once to show Codi that Rini was okay.  
  
$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$  
Quatre and Serena's main ballroom  
  
Serena was looking at thousands of different kinds of flowers. Wu Fei looked at all the pieces of cloth and hacked. Heero was looking through the walls of weaponry.  
"Why do we have to do this anyway?" Wu Fei sputtered.  
"Because we need to find all the nobility in this area that are with Oz or not. We need to try and find out who the head." Quatre replied walking down the staircase holding papers.  
"I still don't see why we have to dress up for it." Heero stated as Wu Fei nodded.  
Serena pick three of the flowers and handed them to a servant. "Because it will make you guys finally take a shower and get cleaned up a bit for once."  
Wu Fei walked out of the room. Heero looked at Serena and just stood there. Serena shooed the servant away and went to help Quatre. Trowa came in and looked at the preparations for the ball.  
"I like the idea. We need to find out about Oz in anyway we can," Trowa replied as he walked over to the cloth and picked two colors. "And I think Wu Fei needs to take a shower sometime in his life."  
Heero walked out of the room as Serena, Trowa, and Quatre laughed. Serena gave a servant a bag of invitations and walked over to the seamstress. Quatre and Trowa looked at cloth and talked about what they are going to go when they find out about Oz and its leader.  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
Rini and Treize's home  
  
Rini is sitting in a chair buy the dining room table eating, while Treize walked in with the mail. He sat down in front of her and picked up an apple.  
"Rini this is for you. It's from the Winner estate. What would they want from you?" Treize handed her the invitation and looked at the rest of the mail.  
Rini took the invitation out and read it. Her mouth dropped and she stared at the letter as if it was a ghost. Treize looked at her and asked what is it. "They want you and me to go to their house for a ball. I guess it is formal, because it is written in silver ink and written on gold pure gold paper."  
"When? It sounds fun?" He added a lilt to his voice to make it questionable.  
"Tomorrow. Do I have to go?"  
Treize laughed maliciously. "Yes and we are going to bring Rei and Milliardo to."  
"Milli…what?'  
"Milliardo."  
"Who is that?"  
Treize got up and walked to the door. "Someone. A friend. I will send someone to make a dress for you in an hour. Make sure you are in your room by then."  
Rini threw a spoon at Treize as he left laughing at her. Rini slumped down into her chair and swore. "I hate getting dressed up for these things."  
  
An hour later Rini and Rei were dragged into Rini's bedroom for fittings. Treize looked at patterns for their dresses and picked two out. He handed them to the seamstress and left to his own rooms for his fitting. The seamstress looked at the girls and laughed. Rini picked up her head and glared. "What are you laughing at?"  
"Sorry mistress, but I think your brother has no idea how much you hate this. The dress he picked for you has its shoulders to high, the waist to low and the neckline and puffiness is disgusting," the woman started laughing again. Rei went to the desk and looked at the patterns and laughed as well. Soon Rini went over and looked to. "I think we can make some changes for you, mistress, because I would never make such an outfit for you, let alone let you leave this room with it on."  
Rini smiled and pat the seamstress's back. She glided over to the small stool and stood on it waiting for the woman to 


End file.
